Cereano/Leyendas
Los cereanos eran una especie de mamíferos humanoides cultos y sofisticados provenientes del planeta Cerea en el Borde Medio. Eran famosos por sus extraordinarias habilidades de pensamiento, que fueron posibles gracias a los grandes cerebros binarios alojados en sus altas y afiladas cabezas, lo que les permitió concentrarse en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Además de esta característica única, los cereanos eran físicamente similares a los humanos, aunque cada uno poseía dos corazones, que suministraban una circulación sanguínea adicional para apoyar sus cerebros. Los cereanos a menudo se encontraban entre las filas de los Caballeros Jedi, pero debido a las bajas tasas de natalidad de la especie, los cereanos Jedi estaban exentos del voto de no apego de la Orden.Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess Uno de esos Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, sirvió en el Alto Consejo Jedi durante y antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|Una [[Sexos/Leyendas|hembra cereana Adepta de la Fuerza.]] Los cráneos agrandados de los cereanos, que se extienden hasta veinte centímetros por encima de sus frentes, albergaban cerebros binarios complejos, provistos de suficiente sangre por un corazón extra en sus cabezas.Episode I Adventures Game Book 15: The Final Battle La estructura binaria del pensamiento cereano les ayudó a reflexionar sobre dos lados de un problema a la vez. También les permitió procesar información y resolver problemas rápidamente''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' y les proporcionó una capacidad muy avanzada de concentración y meditación. Debido a su naturaleza reflexiva, tendían a ser tranquilos, racionales y analíticos, prefiriendo filosofías pacíficas y un estilo de vida que funcionara en armonía con la naturaleza. Aunque los cereanos, de pensamiento rápido, tenían reflejos igualmente rápidos, comúnmente no estaban tan bien coordinados como los humanos. Debido al peso de sus cráneos agrandados, los cereanos a menudo tenían problemas''Death Star'' de espalda y estaban menos coordinados físicamente que el humano promedio. Los cereanos eran una especie de dimorfismo sexual, y los cereanos machos envejecían más rápidamente que sus contrapartes femeninas. Además, los hombres fueron superados en número por las mujeres debido a una tasa de natalidad sesgada de veinte mujeres por cada hombre. La sensibilidad a la Fuerza entre los cereanos era similar a la de los humanos, habiendo cereanos siendo entrenados tanto como Jedi o Sith. Se rumoreaba que sus cerebros binarios les permitieron a algunos cereanos poderosos en la Fuerza explorar los aspectos claros y oscuros de la Fuerza. Sociedad y cultura thumb|right|200px|Un cereano macho usa la Fuerza para curar su brazo herido. Los cereanos desarrollaron una sociedad de baja tecnología en su planeta natal y prefirieron vivir aislados de la galaxia mayor. Preservando la belleza natural de Cerea, el planeta fue el hogar de muchas Ciudadelas de Forasteros donde estaba permitido usar tecnología de afuera, aunque no podía ser removida de la Ciudadelas. Más allá de las Ciudadelas, la tecnología fuera del mundo estaba estrictamente prohibida, especialmente la que podría dañar el ecosistema del planeta. La meditación era una parte central de los rituales diarios de un cereano, y muchos empleaban cristales kasha especialmente forjados como herramienta de enfoque. Al enfocar los pensamientos de uno mientras estaba en contacto con tales cristales, se eliminaban las distracciones, creando un ambiente de meditación excepcional. Los cereanos Jedi a veces incorporaban estos cristales en sus sables de luz, proporcionando un gran enfoque, incluso durante un intenso combate físico. Debido al dimorfismo en la especie, el gobierno de Cerea era matriarcal. El Consejo de Ancianos gobernante era dirigido por un presidente que tomaba decisiones basadas en el consejo del Consejo. Las decisiones tomadas por el Consejo se consideraban infalibles y las apelaciones eran inauditas. Durante los años previos a la Invasión de Naboo, surgió una disputa generacional en Cerea cuando la generación más joven adoptó una postura rebelde contra su sociedad de baja tecnología. Muchos jóvenes cereanos deseaban poseer la tecnología que era común en la República Galáctica, como las naves estelares y las motos deslizadoras. Este malestar fue sofocado en última instancia por el Caballero Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, quien persiguió al instigador del movimiento, Ephant Mon, hasta Tatooine."Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion La naturaleza tradicional de la comunidad cereana se reflejó en sus nombres, que se dividían en tres partes con guiones. Los nombres eran derivados de individuos, padres y abuelos. La ropa que usaban la mayoría de los cereanos se basaba en un estilo tradicional que se mantuvo a lo largo de los siglos. Las artes marciales fueron una parte enfocada y estilizada de la vida de muchos cereanos, con el uso del antiguo shyarn como un medio para moverse a través de la agresión. El matrimonio polígamo era una necesidad para que la especie sobreviviera, debido al dimorfismo en los sexos. Cada hombre usualmente tenía una "esposa de confianza" principal y entre cuatro y diez "esposas de honor". Culturalmente, los cereanos abrazaban la Fuerza y su habilidad para el análisis les permitió una visión que se parecía a la precognición. Cereanos en la galaxia thumb|left|150px|[[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi.]] Ki-Adi-Mundi sirvió como Vigilante Jedi para su sistema de origen, aunque le cedió este puesto durante las Guerras Clon a su compañero Cereano Tarr Seirr.El Laberinto del Mal Cuando Seirr también fue llamado a la batalla, los cereanos quedaron indefensos y su planeta fue atacado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El número de muertos en la Batalla de Cerea alcanzó más de un millón e incluyó a la familia de Ki-Adi-Mundi.The New Essential Chronology Esto llevó a que los cereanos se alejaran aún más de los asuntos galácticos con el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico. En el momento de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los cereanos habían desarrollado una tradición única de la Fuerza, conocida como Ner Yan. Este grupo usó la Fuerza para unir sus mentes, aunque de manera casual. Ka-Tu-Un era un experto en esta tradición y los yuuzhan vong lo confundieron con un Jedi. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith—Spiral 2'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant: Influx'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' * *''El Consejo Jedi 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 15: The Final Battle'' *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Resistance Within'' *''A Revelation'' *''TopWorld'' *''MidWorld'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Obsession 1'' *''Obsession 4'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Death Star'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Scourge'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' * * *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 juego'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 6'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars El Juego de rol Manual básico revisado'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cereanos Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio